


Ne cherche jamais à dire ton amour

by Voracity



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cheating, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Illustrations, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Ecrit d’après un prompt d’Ikeracity :Je veux une fic où Charles ou Erik se fait tromper et l’autre doit le réconforter.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	Ne cherche jamais à dire ton amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never Seek to Tell Thy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311214) by [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD). 



> Note de GQD : Ce n'est pas mon premier travail d'écriture mais c'est le premier que je publie *snif*
> 
> Titre provenant du poème « Love's Secret » de William Blake.
> 
> **Hey tout le monde !**
> 
> **On se retrouve pour cette traduction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est surtout son illustration qui m'a plu xD**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de X-Men appartient à Marvel.**
> 
> **\- "Never Seek to Tell Thy Love" est de GDQ, publié sur AO3.**
> 
> **\- L'image est de garnetquyen et je vous conseille son Tumblr ;)**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Corrigé par le Mongol**  
> 

C'était un dimanche ensoleillé quand Erik lui dit qu'il commençait à sortir avec quelqu'un, une Juive très gentille nommée Magda, quelqu'un que la mère d'Erik aurait accepté et adoré.

Charles tenta de sourire alors, essayant de cacher ses poings de sa vue alors qu'ils tremblaient. Il aurait dû être ravi que son meilleur ami rencontre enfin quelqu'un, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il était amoureux d'Erik depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Un an plus tard, Erik et Magda étaient fiancés. Charles s'était excusé des célébrations avec leurs amis, prétendant être malade et nécessiter du repos. Ce dont il avait le plus besoin, c'était une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et juste respirer. Car il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec Erik.

* * *

\- Que souhaites-tu pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ? Demanda Charles, aussi décontracté qu'il pouvait l'être.

Erik secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé, les mains occupées à déballer son repas, sans doute préparé par son adorable fiancée.

\- Je pensais que c'était censé être une surprise ? Dit Erik avant de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich, fredonnant son approbation.

Ils ont toujours déjeuné ensemble à la même heure, sur le même banc dans le parc près de leurs lieux de travail respectifs. Avec le bureau d'Erik proche de l'université de Charles, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Peu importe combien ils étaient occupés, ils n'avaient jamais raté leurs rendez-vous du déjeuner. _Rendez-vous_ , du moins c'est ainsi que Charles aimerait penser.

\- Je t'offre une chance de passer ton dernier jour en tant qu'homme célibataire, comme tu l'entendais.

Charles poussa Erik de l'épaule en souriant.

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment suivre leurs plans fous.

Erik gloussa et se tourna vers Charles.

\- Et toi ? Tu as des plans pour moi aussi ?

Avant que Charles n'ait pu répondre ou protester, il tendit la main et vola une tomate cerise dans sa boîte-repas avant d'ajouter :

\- Le mariage n'est pas avant plusieurs semaines, tu auras sûrement le temps de penser à quelque chose d'incroyable… ou de fou.

_Plus que deux semaines avant qu'Erik appartienne pleinement à quelqu'un d'autre._

C'était tout ce que Charles pouvait faire pour ne pas éviter le regard d'Erik, l'amusement pétillant dans ces yeux gris acier, _insupportable_.

\- Okay, d'accord. Si tu insistes.

\- Je le veux, répliqua Erik en explosant une autre tomate cerise dans sa bouche, souriant.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de fois Charles rêvait d'être celui à qui Erik dirait ces mots le jour de leur mariage.

_Comme si._

Mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de rêver un peu, non ?

Il claqua la main d'Erik à sa troisième tentative de vol. le reste de leur déjeuner se poursuivit, rempli de rires et de blagues. Comme à l'accoutumée, Charles garda le rythme de sa comédie enjouée, il songea qu'il aurait pu être plutôt bon acteur s'il n'était pas professeur de génétique. Pas qu'il souhaitait changer de carrière. Charles aimait son travail, c'était une des choses qui l'empêchaient de trop s'attarder sur son amour à sens unique. Ces jours-ci, il était soit occupé à noter, donner des conférences, soit dans le laboratoire. N'importe quoi pour empêcher son cerveau de lui rappeler à quel point il était un pitoyable idiot malade d'amour.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Charles était assis tout seul dans le parc. Erik devait être très occupé maintenant que le mariage approchait. Charles poussa un long et lourd soupir alors qu'il finissait les derniers morceaux de son repas. Erik lui enverra un message ou l'appellera plus tard et expliquera où il était, ce n'était pas grave ; Charles se vengera à l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Erik, ce week-end, pour lui avoir posé un lapin.

Erik ne l'appela pas ce jour, ni le suivant, il ne se présenta pas non plus à sa propre fête et nul ne parvenait à le contacter. Leurs amis votèrent tous pour que Charles aille le voir, puisqu'il était son garçon d'honneur, c'était plutôt pratique, non ?

Mais lorsqu'il frappa à l'appartement d'Erik (et bientôt celui de Magda), personne ne répondit. Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille au panneau pour entendre – rien.

Le cœur de Charles rata un battement et subitement son cerveau imagina les pires scenarii. _Où es-tu Erik ?_

Juste au moment où Charles décida d'appeler la police et reporter une disparition, son portable vibra lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie familière, Charles répondit sans regarder le nom de l'appelant.

\- Erik ?

\- Charles… oui, c'est moi.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix d'Erik qui provoqua un sillon entre les sourcils de Charles, elle sonnait atone, il y avait des conversations et de la musique douce jouant en fond. Était-il dans un pub, quelque part ?

\- Où es-tu ? Je suis devant ton appartement actuellement, demanda Charles impatiemment.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air exigeant. Erik le méritait, à le faire s'inquiéter à ce point. Cependant, Charles était soulagé de réentendre sa voix, malgré qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Erik… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Charles entendit un profond soupir avant qu'Erik ne réplique.

\- Ouais, je suis… non, pas vraiment. Écoute, tu peux venir ici tout de suite ? Je suis à, euh, notre bar préféré.

La vanité Genoshéenne, le nom vint facilement à Charles, à quel point Erik était-il fatigué pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas du nom du bar ? Erik soupira encore avant d'ajouter :

\- J'ai un peu bu et… je veux te voir, viens s'il te plaît. J'en ai marre d'être ici tout seul.

\- Okay, j'arrive. Ne t'évanouis pas avant que j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et courut dans les escaliers, rejoignant la rue, et héla un taxi.

Une fois au bar, Charles ne ralentit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il repère Erik assis dans un coin sombre, il lui tournait le dos pendant qu'il sirotait son verre avec parcimonie. Il était déjà penché en avant, ses avant-bras posés sur la table, un verre d'un liquide ambré dans l'une de ses mains.

Se dirigeant avec précaution vers Erik, Charles en apprit davantage sur son état, simplement vêtu d'un polo noir, d'un pantalon crème froissé, et aucun manteau en vue, malgré le changement de température qui se refroidissait dernièrement.

Charles se glissa sur la banquette à l'opposée d'Erik, ne s'embêtant pas à retirer son écharpe et ses gants. Il attendait qu'Erik début, bien qu'il n'ait pas la patience nécessaire actuellement – toutes ces années à attendre et à se rendre malheureux – mais il attendra.

\- Désolé, commença Erik sans trop le regarder alors qu'il faisait tourbillonner l'alcool dans son verre, pour t'avoir appelé si soudainement, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Bien sûr, pas de souci. J'étais seulement, en fait, à ton enterrement de vie de garçon avant de venir chez toi. Puis tu m'as appelé, et je suis là.

Charles haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur la table.

\- Oh, c'était aujourd'hui ?

Il eut un rire fatigué.

\- Génial, j'ai même oublié ma propre fête.

\- Erik, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Charles.

Le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua. Il n'avait jamais vu Erik ayant autant l'air au bout de sa vie.

Il fallut un moment avant qu'Erik ne reprenne la parole.

\- Magda et moi, nous avons rompu nos fiançailles.

\- Attends – quoi ?! Demanda Charles, abasourdi.

Mais Erik haussa simplement les épaules, n'ajoutant rien. Il paraissait plus intéressé par son verre.

\- Pourquoi ? Erik, ton mariage était littéralement dans une semaine !

Il lui arracha son verre des mains, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît.

Erik prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux fixés à ceux de Charles et là, il y aperçut clairement l'épuisement. Charles souhaitait pouvoir tendre la main et la placer sur sa joue, réchauffer et lisser les sourcils froncés de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai découvert, _accidentellement_ , qu'elle me trompait.

Charles ne trouvait rien à dire, il ne pouvait que fixer Erik avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils gardèrent le silence tous les deux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il osa demander plus.

\- … quand l'as-tu su ?

\- Le jour où nous avions mangé ensemble pour la dernière fois.

Erik passa les paumes sur son visage fatigué, parlant à travers les espaces entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis rentré plus tôt à la maison pour lui faire la surprise. Et je…

Il pouvait le sentir grincer des dents rien qu'à la tension de sa mâchoire, puis Erik poursuivit.

\- Je l'ai vue _embrasser_ un autre homme, devant notre _foutue_ porte.

Chaque mot sifflé ponctuait la trahison dans la voix d'Erik.

Était-ce mal qu'il n'ait pas pitié d'Erik maintenant ? Se demanda Charles. _Maintenant, tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti_ , cet amour plus ou moins non partagé.

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de réconforter Erik. Il arracha ses mains abîmées de son visage et les tint fermement, s'exprimant d'un ton doux mais sans une once de pitié.

\- Je suis si désolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais je suis là, Erik. Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, dit-il, ses yeux cherchant ceux d'Erik.

Lorsqu'il serra ses mains en retour, Charles acquiesça de la tête et attira l'attention du serveur. Avec ce soudain incident tombant sur Erik, Charles prépara son foie pour une soirée de beuverie vorace. Eh bien, il l'avait déjà préparé plus tôt, mais maintenant que l'enterrement de vie de garçon avait été annulé, c'était juste eux deux. Malgré qu'il n'y ait plus rien à célébrer.

Cinq verres plus tard et Erik commençait à babiller, articulant souvent ses mots de manière hasardeuse.

\- […] suis resté avec Mama tout ce temps, elle était furieuse, t'sais, quand je lui ai expliqué.

Erik marmonna quelque chose après ça mais Charles ne put le comprendre. Il avait uniquement commandé une bière et elle était largement intacte, il était beaucoup trop occupé à surveiller un Erik très ivre.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était cette sorte de personne, dit Charles.

C'était vrai, bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Magda était une femme agréable, si pas parfaite. Elle n'était pas la plus belle demoiselle avec qui Erik avait été, mais la beauté était dans l'œil du spectateur.

Erik rit, posant son verre vide sur la table.

\- Nul ne l'a vu arriver, pas même Ma et, bien sûr, moi, le plus grand crétin de tous.

\- Erik, je pense que tu en as assez.

\- Ouais, j'en ai assez, bafouilla-t-il en agitant la main avec nonchalance. De… d'essayer de me convaincre que ce que je ressentais pour elle, c'était de l'amour.

\- Quoi ?

Charles inclina la tête sur le côté, les sourcils se rejoignent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je l'appréciais, vraiment beaucoup, assez pour sortir avec elle.

Il s'effondra de nouveau sur ses coudes, les mains tenant son visage vers le plafond comme un enfant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je pensais que je l'aimais, et Ma aussi. Mais quand je l'ai vue avec un autre homme, je ne me suis pas senti jaloux ou en colère, je me suis senti… déçu. Je pense que j'aurais réagi différemment si ç'avait été de l'amour.  
Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que je me dirigeais aveuglement dans la mauvaise direction tout ce temps.

Charles sentit son estomac se refroidir à la confession d'Erik. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Être d'accord avec Erik n'aiderait pas son humeur.

\- C'était une femme gentille, une femme très, très gentille.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, son rire un peu trop aigu. Aucun doute, il pourrait provoquer une scène s'ils ne partaient pas bientôt.

\- Erik, tu es ivre et je pense que nous sommes restés trop longtemps, dit Charles, cherchant la meilleure façon de le ramener à la maison.

Mais lorsque la main d'Erik reposa sur le côté de son visage, tenant sa joue en coupe, il s'immobilisa immédiatement. Son visage paraissait rougir là où se trouvait la paume d'Erik.

\- Elle était gentille. Mais tu l'es encore plus. Bon sang, Charles, tu es si beau.

Les doigts d'Erik traînèrent de sa joue à son menton, le tenant entre son pouce et son index. Puis il commença à caresser sa lèvre inférieure doucement de son pouce, presque intimement.

\- Tu es splendide, est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit ?

\- … Erik.

\- Et tes lèvres…

Le regard d'Erik se tourna vers sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Charles ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres impulsivement, et ne rata pas la manière qu'Erik soupira respectueusement, se penchant de plus près et marmonna en état d'ivresse :

\- … Toujours voulu les goûter.

Il savait ce qu'Erik allait faire, mais il ne put le repousser. Ne voulait pas le repousser. Son verre vide se renversa alors qu'il scella leurs lèvres ensemble, entourant le visage de Charles de ses deux mains.

Erik l'embrassait, frottant sa langue entre les lèvres de Charles, à plusieurs reprises. Et bientôt, il commença à y répondre, à céder, malgré son esprit qui lui criait d'arrêter, il gémit doucement. Erik l'embrassait comme un homme désespéré d'expérimenter son tout premier baiser et, aussitôt que Charles ouvrit les lèvres, invitant sa langue à explorer, il prit sa chance et emmêla leurs langues ensemble, étalant le goût léger mais pas déplaisant dans la bouche de Charles, faisant de sorte que chaque seconde compte maintenant qu'il y était parvenu, effrayé qu'il le repousse soudainement. Charles voulait le rassurer, qu'Erik n'avait pas besoin de se sentir apeuré. Ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose.

Ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Erik murmura entre plusieurs baisers mouillés rapides :

\- J'aurais voulu t'emmener à la maison, te présenter à Mama au lieu de Magda. Mais Mama était si heureuse – disant qu'elle adorerait avoir des petits-enfants.

\- Erik, dit Charles.

Il semblait que tout ce qu'il voulait dire était réduit au nom d'Erik. Uniquement _son_ nom.

\- Silence darling.

Oh, Erik l'avait appelé _lui_ darling.

\- Puis-je t'emmener chez moi ? Laisse-moi t'emmener chez moi. Charles. S'il te plaît ?

Dès qu'il eut fini sa requête, Erik le repoussa et recula dans son fauteuil. Son visage las tourné vers la table. Mon Dieu, il était si ivre. Erik s'était-il évanoui ? Charles était incapable de bouger pour un moment, son cerveau tentant d'assimiler _ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'Erik vient juste de se déclarer ?_ Et _Oh Dieu,_ _Erik l'avait_ embrassé.

Charles ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de fixer le haut de la tête d'Erik, qui se balançait d'un côté à l'autre dans le nid formé par ses bras. Son souffle était rauque. Les questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Charles qui n'avait aucune idée d'où les unes s'arrêtaient et les autres commençaient. Ils avaient besoin de parler, de mettre les choses au clair.

Mais ce sera pour plus tard, après qu'il aura ramené Erik chez lui, et qu'il sera assez sobre pour se souvenir.

* * *

Erik gémit, couvrant ses yeux de son bras, ennuyé par le soleil. La lumière était vraiment trop brillante malgré ses paupières closes et son bras drapé dessus. Et par-dessus tout ça, la douleur lancinante de sa gueule de bois n'aidait pas, sa tête lui faisait mal, terriblement…

Roulant son visage dans l'oreiller, Erik tendit la main à l'aveugle vers sa table de chevet – euh ? Pas là…

Ça lui prit un peu de temps pour s'adapter à la luminosité qui provenait de la fenêtre devant lui.

_Attendez une seconde…_

Sa chambre n'avait pas de fenêtre à cet endroit…

Erik cilla et observa autour de lui. Ça lui paraissait pourtant familier et les draps étaient agréables sous lui. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur les immenses étagères dans un coin, et Erik relâcha lentement son souffle, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas été kidnappé. C'était la chambre de Charles, dans son gigantesque appartement. Il avait dû les ramener tous les deux hier soir…

_Merde…_

Malgré qu'il soit broyé par une gueule de bois fastidieuse, il y avait des choses qu'Erik, surprenamment, se rappelait toujours. Il avait dit à Charles qu'il était beau. Il avait voulu embrasser Charles. _Il avait_ embrassé _Charles_.

Il étouffa sa frustration dans l'oreiller, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière se précipitaient si rapidement que sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal. Il se remémorait le baiser mais rien de ce qui s'était passé après. Il roula et s'examina de haut en bas (il était torse nu), ressentant une légère panique, il souleva la couette – Dieu merci, son pantalon et sa ceinture étaient toujours là. Il regarda de l'autre côté du lit et se retrouva face à face avec un Charles endormi.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller Charles avec une salutation bizarre. Il paraissait si paisible et si jeune comme ça.

_Bon sang, tu es magnifique._

Erik déglutit et glissa prudemment hors de la couche. Il localisa sa chemise abandonnée sur le sol et la ramassa pour l'enfiler. Mais lorsque sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, ses pieds ne voulurent plus bouger. Il commença à débattre intérieurement : devait-il être un connard et juste partir, prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, sans offrir aucune explication à Charles ? Ou devait-il rester et clarifier la situation ?

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule. De retour au lit, Charles avait roulé de l'autre côté, les mains soigneusement repliées sous sa tête. Il ne montrait aucun signe de réveil proche.

La vérité était que tout ce qu'Erik avait raconté à Charles dans son état d'ébriété était à peu près ce qu'il s'était demandé. Même alors qu'il était fiancé à Magda, il avait tenté de balayer ses sentiments pour lui. Au moins, Erik pouvait-il admettre qu'il était attiré par Charles, oui, Charles était beau, son ami d'enfance, et ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Nul n'aurait pu les séparer s'il avait essayé. Erik avait toujours pensé que son attraction était celle entre deux meilleurs amis, ou des frères, donc il avait essayé de repousser ces réflexions au fond de son esprit, les avait toutes dissimulées. Et quand il avait rencontré Magda, Erik avait cru qu'il était finalement capable d'aller de l'avant. Et pourtant ces sentiments n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu.

Il jeta un nouveau regard en direction de la forme endormie de Charles et ses épaule se relaxèrent lentement. Il lâcha un lent soupir, prenant enfin sa décision. Il se plaça du côté de Charles puis s'accroupit devant lui, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, appuyant de tout son poids sur ses pieds nus. Toujours torse nu, il observa Charles respirer doucement, la montée et la descente de son épaule. Il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Souriant toujours, il s'imagina ce que ce serait si c'était avec Charles qu'il se levait chaque matin. L'embrasserait-il pour le réveiller d'un sommeil bienheureux ? Ou lui pour Charles ? Il lui aurait dit combien il était beau chaque matin pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Tu es superbe, dit-il avec affection alors qu'il contemplait l'adorable expression de son visage endormi.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Charles ouvrit les yeux si soudainement qu'Erik faillit en tomber à la renverse. Ils semblaient retenir leurs souffles en même temps, se figeant et attendant, jusqu'à ce que Charles casse ce silence, la voix encore râpeuse de sommeil.

\- Euh… bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit Erik, inclinant la tête.

Charles expira lentement, se léchant les lèvres avant de demander :

\- Tu as l'air mieux. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux.

Il hocha la tête, la posant sur le pli de ses coudes. Son regard ne quitta pas Charles, déterminé à ne pas le détourner tant qu'ils n'auraient pas fini de parler.

\- Charles ?

\- Oui ?

Il le regardait avec ces beaux yeux bleus, ses sourcils légèrement relevés.

\- Je… dit Erik en s'armant de courage. Je me rappelle la nuit dernière, ce que j'ai dit, ce que j'ai fait.

Charles était concentré sur lui, son visage paraissait inquiet mais, en même temps, plein d'espoir.

\- Et, continua-t-il, les sortant de leur calvaire, je ne regrette rien.

\- Erik…

Sa main replaça la mèche de cheveux de Charles derrière son oreille, touchant à peine sa peau. Son minuscule frisson élargit le sourire d'Erik. Il aurait dû être dévasté : il venait d'être trompé, avait rompu ses fiançailles juste une semaine avant le mariage, il _aurait dû_. Mais, à la place, Erik trouvait du contentement à observer Charles comme ça, qui lui offrait un beau sourire larmoyant en retour.

Il balaya doucement de son pouce le coin de l'œil de Charles, essuyant une larme avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne tache sa joue rougie.

Charles tourna la tête et se pencha pour approfondir le contact, embrassant ses doigts comme s'ils étaient des trésors.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner, tu reviens te coucher ? Suggéra-t-il en souriant timidement.

Erik ne trouva aucune raison pour refuser. Souriant, il se glissa sous les couvertures avec Charles confortablement enveloppé dans ses bras. Ils voulaient _vraiment_ la même chose.

* * *

ÉPILOGUE

\- Erik, nous allons être en retard ! Cria Charles en enroulant rapidement son écharpe et l'arrangeant soigneusement.

Il retira celle d'Erik pendant qu'il attendait.

\- J'arrive, répondit Erik.

Il apparut un moment plus tard, boutonnant un confortable manteau sombre.

\- Je pensais l'avoir accroché dans le placard, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était par terre.

Charles s'approcha et l'aida avec son écharpe – qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son manteau, mais là encore tout lui allait à la perfection – et la lissa avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser, souriant en se reculant.

\- Tu as l'air parfait, darling.

\- Toi aussi, lui sourit-il à son tour.

Il l'attira contre lui d'un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

\- Devons-nous avoir nos propres fêtes ? Ne pourrions-nous pas en avoir une seule ensemble ?

\- Ce ne serait pas un enterrement de vie de garçon si ton fiancé est avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Amuse-toi, mais pas trop non plus.

\- Promis. Et si Emma appelle vraiment un chippendale, je détournerai le regard, d'accord ?

Il se pencha et donna un baiser esquimau à Charles, ce qui n'avait jamais manqué de le faire glousser joyeusement. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et se mirent en route malgré que faire attendre leurs amis était devenu leur truc, mais ce n'était pas avisé avec Emma dans le groupe.

Ils se tinrent la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer et rejoindre leurs fêtes respectives. Charles ne put s'empêcher de toucher le simple anneau doré sur son annulaire, sous son gant, à l'arrière du taxi. Il souriait toujours quand il parvint à destination. Il ne devra pas autant boire cette nuit, il devait aller à un mariage demain après tout. Son propre mariage.


End file.
